The Real Thing
by Sarryn
Summary: So this is basically a new girl comes to Ohtori story, but she's not quite from their world and looks like Utena. Her purpose: She has no clue. How she got there: She has no clue. What she's going to do: she has no clue. Sorry for the wait, chapter 4!
1. A Strange Beginning

Don't own the characters of Utena, which is owned by the people who created them and who I've forgotten the names of. I'm tired of writing synopses so just read and review.  
  
  
  
  
The Real Thing  
  
  
  
Kullara Gilu was not a happy camper; the fact that she wasn't camping was beside the point. Being no kind of thespian, yet still loving the stage, she had become the prop person. So that was why she was struggling down the deserted corridors of her high school while trying to balance a box of hats and fake swords and push a rolling rack of costumes.   
  
Half way to the auditorium the clothing rack decided to be perverse and get stuck in an uneven doorway, while the box took advantage of her momentary distraction to fall to the floor and scatter its contents. The rack of clothing then toppled to the side, blocking the doorway and sending all manner of costumes tumbling to the ground. As she stared the mess around her she felt like either collapsing into tears or shooting something, namely the stupid person who had decided to put the prop room as far away from the auditorium as possible.   
  
Of course she did neither, she hated people who cried all the time and didn't have a gun with her. Deciding that she should get the clothing through first she gave the offensive metal skeleton a discourteous shove and watched it slide across the battered linoleum with satisfaction, so what if it disgorged the clothing that hadn't fallen yet, she was too frustrated to care.   
  
She bent down and picked up a battered felt hat, a fake pirate's sword, and a lacey bonnet in one sweeping handful. As she straightened a sudden dizziness overcame her and she stumbled slightly.   
  
Suddenly the hallway was filled with chatting students walking by her without a care. She stared in mute confusion, noting the strange uniforms they wore and the odd accents. As she watched the people go about obliviously she wondered if she had hit her head when she had tripped. Was she hallucinating? Or perhaps she had become a medium suddenly and was seeing ghosts. She didn't like the latter thought and quickly pushed it away.   
  
"Utena!" a voice shrieked ecstatically. Kul whirled around to see an auburn haired girl racing towards her.  
  
Then she was alone again, standing in a costume-cluttered hallway holding a few props limply in her hands. What had just happened? Who was the girl and why was she shouting something like 'a tuna'?   
  
Deciding it was a lack of sleep she hastily cleaned up the rest of the mess and made her way to the auditorium. She must be under too much stress that was all. The rest of the trip was uneventful.  
  
****  
  
"A 'b' minus?" Kul demanded, green eyes seething. If she had been a cartoon smoke would be rising from her ears and her face would have turned a wonderful shade of fire truck red. But since she wasn't all she did was flush dully and rage impotently against an unfair grading system. "Damn those fascist bastards."  
  
"Well, I did tell you that you should've studied," her friend Kage (which was pronounced like 'cage') Woodsvale informed her coolly.  
  
"And do you honestly think I'd listen to you?" she retorted as she crumpled the quiz up and threw it into a nearby trash can. He muttered something under his breath and she smacked him.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?"  
  
"That was for being a mean person," she told him haughtily.   
  
"I didn't say anything about you," he growled, sticking out his tongue at her. She grinned impishly and returned the favor.  
  
"Utena!"  
  
She blinked in confusion as the Kage and the other familiar faces faded from view. She was back in the world where everyone wore the same color scheme, teal. Not only that but that same auburn haired girl she had seen the day before was barreling down on her. She gave a little squeak and tried to evade her, unfortunately she wasn't fast enough and soon found herself struggling under the weight of the girl.   
  
"Utena, my love, why are you wearing such odd clothing?" the girl asked from atop her back, arms cutting off her air. She staggered to a window and grabbed the ledge for support.  
  
"What?" she asked breathlessly. Vainly she tried to shake the girl off, but she clung on like a leech. What was going on?   
  
"Not that your other clothing is exactly normal, but what's with the new getup?" the girl continued, oblivious to Kul's discomfort.   
  
"Okay, get off me," she cried, straightening up abruptly. The girl clinging to her back shrieked but came off. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?"  
  
"What do you mean, Utena? I always do that," the girl told her in abject confusion, hurt playing within her deep brown eyes. "Have I offended you, my love? You know you're the only one for me."  
  
Kul stared at her for a moment, blinking stupidly. What was the girl on? Why did she keep calling her a tuna and 'my love'? Slowly she backed away from her, glancing at the other strangely dressed students.   
  
"What's going on here?" she demanded angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about?" a strangely distorted voice asked. She blinked and found a rather amused Kage staring back at her.  
  
"Huh?" was her brilliant reply.  
  
"You asked what was going on," he told her calmly.   
  
The locker-lined hallway of her high school was back to normal. Students dressed in an assortment of fashions congregated about the place, while others walked to class. Not a single scrap of teal fabric was in sight. She must have been hallucinating, what else could be the explanation?  
  
"Was I here the whole time?" she asked slowly, peering up at him with troubled green eyes.  
  
"No you turned into a flying giraffe for a few moments," he told her blandly.   
  
"Whatever, I mean it though."  
  
"Well, considering your mental capabilities I would have to say that you're rarely here at all," he replied glibly. She gave him a dirty looked and started walking down the hallway towards her seventh period class.  
  
So she hadn't gone anywhere, but she could've sworn she had. It couldn't have been a dream because her back hurt from something more than her forty-pound backpack that she dragged to school and home everyday. That was why lockers were such a blessing, all she needed to do was carry around the books she needed for each specific class.   
  
"So did you study for the quiz on Milton?" Kage asked her as they neared the door.  
  
"Of course not, why would I need to?"  
  
****  
  
Kage stared at Kul incredulously and then glanced around at the students leaving for home. She could tell that he thought that she was more insane than usual.   
  
"Okay, so you were magically transported to this other place where you were mauled by a redhead?" he demanded. "Gee, I wish I had been there."  
  
"Whatever, and all the students were wearing these odd uniforms. But not only that she kept calling me a tuna or something," Kul explained impatiently.  
  
"Well, you do kinda look like a tuna fish," he remarked, looking at her critically.   
  
"Shut up," she snarled, smacking him on the forehead. "Get this, she kept saying that I was her 'love' and acting like she knew me."  
  
"Ooh, her 'love'? Oh my, I never knew that about you," he laughed. She hit him again, harder this time. "Maybe she was a ghost or maybe you were asleep," he offered.  
  
"Look out! Stampeding musk ox!"  
  
"What musk ox?" she asked looking around.  
  
"Huh?" Kage asked. She saw the hallway wavering slightly and a blurry brown shape barreling down on them.   
  
"There look," she cried grabbing his arm and pointing at the vaguely defined animal charging down the hazy corridor. With an odd, disconnected feeling the entire scene snapped abruptly into focus.  
  
"What the hell?" Kage demanded as they stared at the enraged beast closing in on them.  
  
"I told you."  
  
"I hate it when you're right."  
  
"Look out!"  
  
****  
  
Thank you for reading and I would be ever so grateful if you all would review this story.   



	2. Mix up

Well, here's more because I'm on a roll, not really. Please review.  
  
  
The Real Thing  
  
  
  
"Look out!"  
  
Kage flung himself to the side, Kul would have followed him if it weren't for a pair of strong arms that encircled her and swung her out of the way. As she sailed through the air, her only anchor the hands on her waist, she turned her head and watched the musk ox barrel down the crowded hallway. It was amusing to see all the people throw themselves out of the way, crashing into an assortment of obstacles.   
  
"Are you alright?" She found herself cradled in the hard arms of an incredibly handsome man. All she could do was blink stupidly, her brain screaming for her to make some sort of witty reply.  
  
"Huh?" Mentally she smacked herself over and over for her stupidity. If only this were a play or a movie then she would automatically know what to say. The perfect little comment that would make the hot guy holding her laugh and think her incredibly brilliant.   
  
"You should be a little more careful, Tenjou," he told her smiling. What had he just called her? Well he did sound foreign so perhaps it was some sort of cute little term that meant something like 'little girl' or something.   
  
"Kul are you all right?" she heard Kage call. "What happened to you hair?"  
  
"My hair?" she cried, twisting around in the guy's grasp to face her friend. The man let her go, slowly so that she slid down his body. She was momentarily distracted by that, okay she was more than distracted, but she still wanted to know what Kage was talking about.  
  
"It's...pink," he told her with a helpless shrug.   
  
"Pink?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
She fumbled with the catch of her purse before finally opening it. She was all worried agitation as she searched through the contents for a pocket mirror or some sort of compact. Finally she found one and looked at her reflection. A soft gasp escaped her lips and she automatically touched the pink locks framing the face that appeared in the silver glass. That wasn't her, she had never looked like that. Her eyes were blue and her hair was pink, what the hell was going on?  
  
"My hair..." her voice trailed off as she finally noticed her friend's appearance. He had changed as well, his hair had gone from a deep chocolate brown to a pale golden color that hovered between silver and bronze. His eyes too had changed, changed to a brilliant emerald green. He was taller now and much more slender, not that he had been fat before.   
  
"What?" he asked, sounded uncomfortable under her close scrutiny. She didn't say a word as she tossed him the compact. "Oh my god!"  
  
"Yeah," she replied with knowing sympathy.   
  
"I look...hot."  
  
She smacked herself in the forehead and reminded herself that that was a typical guy reaction and he was certainly a typical guy. Of course he would look pleased with his appearance, he was almost as vain as she was.   
  
"No seriously. I look so incredibly hot," he repeated, primping his hair and checking out his face from different angles.  
  
"Sure, you're on fire," she told him dryly. "Now give it back." A small struggled ensued, but she managed to wrest it from his narcissistic grasp.   
  
"Utena are you alright?" a feminine voice shrieked.  
  
"Oh no," Kul muttered, covering her face with her hands, hopping to avoid detection.  
  
"What?" Kage asked looking around in patent bewilderment. "Oh..." He must have seen the girl who was more dangerous to her health than a heard of musk oxen.   
  
She grunted as she was attacked by a sudden weight and staggered a little. She heaved a resigned sigh and stood there looking incredibly miserable.   
  
"Hello Wakaba," the hot man she had momentarily forgotten said with amusement. The girl stuttered a reply and slid from Kul's aching back.   
  
"Help," she wheezed as she grabbed Kage's sleeve. He patted her shoulder indifferently, staring openly at the auburn haired girl, Wakaba was it?  
  
"So she's the one. I wish she would jump me like that," he said wistfully. She smacked him and he lost that dazed-by-an-attractive-girl look he always got when around other females. "What?"  
  
"You were drooling," she sniffed like a dignified old lady.   
  
"Utena, who's he?" the girl asked pointing at Kage.   
  
"I'm not a tuna and I don't know who all you people are for the last time," she snapped, quickly losing patience with the whole absurd situation.  
  
"I didn't call you a tuna, I called you Utena, that's your name," the girl, Wakaba, told her sounding deeply hurt.  
  
"I don't know who this 'Utena' girl is, but she ain't me," Kul told her, regretting her harsher-than-necessary tone.  
  
"Yeah her name's Kullara, but she does kind of look like a tuna," Kage inserted helpfully.   
  
"But you look like her," the man said, his amusement turning to interest. "Exactly like her in fact."   
  
"Well, I'm not, sorry."  
  
"So what are you doing here then?" he asked softly, Wakaba was looking between them with confusion evident in her gentle brown eyes.   
  
Kage and Kul exchanged a look of uncertainty, neither knowing why they were there. Kage decided to speak: "Escaping wild animals?"  
  
****  
  
"So, you're from the states?" the hot guy, Touga Kiriyuu, asked as they walked to the dean's office.  
  
"Yeah," Kul replied. She glanced back at her friend who was being escorted by the jumpy auburn haired girl. Her hand was resting on Touga's arm in a totally Victorian ball-like way; she was kind of enjoying it.   
  
"It is truly amazing that you resemble Utena Tenjou so exactly, like a twin or a clone," he commented, giving her a knee-melting smile. She felt a small blush creep across her cheeks and her lips turning up involuntarily in a goofy grin.   
  
She would have to watch him closely; he was the kind of charming guy that all the girls threw themselves at. With his long red hair and deep blue eyes, not to mention the hot body and face, he was the ideal male specimen. She would also bet that he was something of a playboy, the type of guy who went through girls by the dozens, in a week. None of the girls probably cared so long as they got to bask in his presence for a time, how ever short. She was determined not to become one of the multitude of discarded females, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy her brief stroll with him.  
  
"So the dean's an okay guy, right?" she asked for the hundredth time, she really hated confronting any sort of authority figure. Adults easily intimidated her.  
  
"He's a good man," Touga replied nonchalantly, a knowing smile curving his perfect lips.   
  
"Even if we don't have transcripts and don't know how the hell we got here, he'll still let us stay?" she asked incredulously. "He won't kick us out?"  
  
"Of course not, besides I'll push as hard as I can to get you two in," he informed her with a confidence she found admirable and very sexy. Yes, she was going to have to watch herself around him.   
  
"Great, more school," Kage muttered softly. It was obvious that he was less thrilled about attending Ohtori Academy than she was.   
  
"You'll enjoy it, there's many things one can do around here," her escort remarked silkily. There was something so sensual about his voice that set her on her guard. It seemed that everything that he said was laced with some hidden innuendo that she wasn't sophisticated enough to understand. Of course she could just be incredibly paranoid.   
  
They came to a rather official looking building with Doric columns and their guides motioned them to follow them inside. Wakaba had been oddly quiet during the whole thing; she seemed to be faintly troubled by something. If Kul had known her better she might have asked what was wrong, but she didn't so she remained silent. She didn't want to appear intrusive.   
  
"His office is at the top," Touga told them as they approached an elegantly aged staircase.  
  
"Yay, stairs," Kul groaned staring at the upward climbing spirals. All she could think of was the film Vertigo. When the main guy is looking down the stairs everything starts spinning like crazy. She hated heights as well.   
  
****  
  
"Kill me now, please," Kul groaned miserably, leaning on Kage, half dragging him to the ground.  
  
"Gladly if it would get you to let go," he growled, trying to shake her off. She was feeling nauseous and physically sick from the arduous climb. Kage had dared her to look over the edge of the staircase she had been carefully avoiding, so she had and now she felt close to hurling.   
  
"Some friend you are," she muttered, punching him in the stomach so he could feel the same pain she was feeling. He made an animalistic grunting sound and shook her loose. She would have fallen on her butt if Touga hadn't rescued her at the last minute.   
  
"You shouldn't be so rough when she's so obviously not feeling well," he chided her friend amusedly.   
  
"Yeah," she concurred, glaring at him. The guy held onto her a little longer than necessary, even after she had regained her balance. Was he trying to put the moves on her? She really wouldn't be surprised.   
  
She was kind of concerned about her friend though, he should've been flirting with the girl Wakaba like crazy. Instead he just muttered random things under his breath and tried to make her sick. Well the last part was normal enough, his main goal in life was to make hers miserable and vice-versa.  
  
"Whatever, she's got a constitution like a bulldog," Kage remarked, returning the glare. Simultaneously they stuck out their tongues at each other and then burst out laughing.   
  
"And you look like a renegade Backstreet boy," she retorted, giggling.   
  
"A what?" Wakaba asked, speaking up for the first time since they had headed for the dean's office.   
  
"Pop culture reference," Kage remarked straightening up. He ran a hand through his tousled locks making them even more disorderly. She had to admit that his new look was pretty, as he put it, hot.   
  
Touga knocked on the large pair of oak doors facing them, drowning out whatever Wakaba might have said. There must have been some sort of reply, though Kul couldn't hear it, and he ducked inside, motioning for them to wait there for a moment.   
  
"Does he have some sort of pull with the dean here?" Kage asked Wakaba, leaning against the railing, intentionally reminding Kul of their current altitude. She really wished he would go to hell sometimes.   
  
"I think he might, they're pretty close," the girl replied with a distant air of dissatisfaction. Since learning that Kul wasn't that Utena girl, whoever she was, Wakaba had been distinctively sober. Though she really didn't know her, she sensed that that wasn't normal.  
  
"So," she began, noticed that no one was particularly interested in starting a conversation, and subsided. A kind of heavy silence that was both awkward and impenetrable descended upon the three people until Touga came back out, which was a while later.   
  
"I talked it over with him and he says it's okay, but he would like to see you two," he told them kindly, smiling with a confident charm.   
  
"Okay, sounds good," Kul remarked rubbing her hands together like a racer about to start or a gambler who was going to bet more than she had.   
  
"We're not storming the Bastille," Kage reminded her as she began to do warm up stretches.  
  
"We aren't?" she asked innocently, her now-blue eyes widened frightening proportions.   
  
"Ew, don't do that," he cried shielding his eyes with his hands. "That's scary girl."  
  
"So I do have super powers," she exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"If you two would pause for a moment, the dean does have a busy schedule," Touga reminded them his voice laced with indulgent amusement.   
  
"Oops, almost forgot," she remarked with chagrin, a light blush sweeping across her cheeks. "After you, renegade BS boy." Kage gave her a look and walked past her with an air of wounded dignity. She burst out in a fit of giggles and before he disappeared he gave her a knowing wink. He always made her laugh at the most inopportune moments.   
  
Touga motioned for her to follow, which she did gladly, and rested a light hand on her shoulder as she passed by. He was definitely flirting with her; in fact he probably did it so often that he wasn't even aware of it anymore. She cast a covert look at him and met his eyes; he winked and stepped into the room behind her. On the other hand he probably made every move with careful deliberation.   
  
"It is remarkable," a new voice announced and she turned attention from the hot guy behind to the one in front of her.   
  
One part of her mind promptly shut down, unable to handle the intense hotness before her, while the other babbled incoherently. Somehow she kept her jaw from slamming into the floor, though it cost a lot of energy.  
  
"She looks close...no, exactly, like Utena Tenjou," the dean remarked, he lifted a dark-skinned hand and gently traced the contours of her face. She was shocked into immobilization, staring unabashedly at his handsome face and pale, lavender hair.   
  
Wait a minute...lavender hair?   
  
She recovered from her sudden trance and paralysis so suddenly her body jerked slightly. Stammering something that could have been interpreted many ways, possibly even into other languages, she edged away from him. She was keenly aware of his predatory green eyes as she inched closer to Kage who seemed just as surprised as she.   
  
"Don't be afraid, I'm here to help," the man told them reassuringly, his rich voice flowing through their veins. She felt her body's reaction immediately and was mildly annoyed at how easily it relaxed simply because he commanded it to.   
  
"Thank you," Kage said softly, looking anywhere but at the dean. He seemed acutely uncomfortable in the man's presence.   
  
"Kiriyuu explained some of the events of your arrival and, though it is highly unusual, I would be happy to welcome you into this community. Of course we'll get everything straightened out if you will be patient," he informed them with sincere concern and kindness, or at least that was how he sounded to her. Kage muttered something and took a protective half step in front of her. It was such a slight, almost instinctive, movement that no one noticed it, or at least shouldn't have.   
  
Beneath lowered lashes, because she wasn't brash enough to stare outright anymore, she noticed the identical predatory smiles that curved the two men's lips before them. Suddenly she didn't feel that safe anymore. If anything she felt like a plump rabbit placed in the path of a ravenous cougar.   
  
"Okay, thank you," Kage said coolly. "Is there a place we could stay?"  
  
"Certainly, Kiriyuu here will show you your respective dorms," the dean told them, smiling graciously. "Books and uniforms will be sent to you presently."  
  
"Uniforms?" Kage and Kul asked simultaneously, displeasure obvious in their voice.  
  
"You mean the teal?" Kul added with revulsion.   
  
"You don't approve of the color scheme?" the dean asked with a soft laugh.  
  
Sensing that she could easily overstep the line with the uniform issue, because she usually did, and get thrown out, which would most likely happen regardless, she decided to hastily reassure everyone present that she 'adored' uniforms.   
  
"Suck up," Kage muttered.  
  
"Waffle brain."  
  
****  
  
Okay that's the second. Long isn't it? Well, it was all because of the whole shut down thing with the site. Anyways pleas review and tell me what you think.   



	3. Too...Many...Roses...

Here's some more because I'm feeling happy...or maybe it's the caffeine...Anyway, please review because that would make me even more happy.  
  
  
The Real Thing  
  
  
"Too...many...roses..." was all that Kul managed to gasp before she rocked back on her heels and then collapsed backwards off the marble path and onto the emerald grass. The people with her, her friend Kage, and their guides Touga and Wakaba, stared at her in alarm, well at least the latter two did. Kage just lightly kicked her with his foot until she opened her eyes.  
  
"Ow...Kage if you don't stop that I will relocate your foot," the downed girl declared, flinging an arm across her eyes.  
  
"If you were wearing a skirt you'd be flashing everyone," he told her. She raised her arm slightly to give him a dirty look.   
  
"Are you alright?" Touga asked with concern as the rest, by that it is meant he and Wakaba, gathered around her.  
  
"Sorry, I was overwhelmed by the floral theme of the campus," she told them as she sat up. "Let's go find our rooms." Suddenly she stood up apparently bursting with energy. She started heading off down the path and stopped when she noticed that no one was with her. Turning around she found them all motioning in the other direction.   
  
"I knew that," she declared out of breath after running back to them. "I was...testing you all..."  
  
"Fish stick," Kage muttered, for which he received a rather violent blow to a sensitive region of his anatomy.  
  
***  
  
Kul stared with wide, now blue, eyes as Touga showed her where she would be staying. It was a coed dorm designed like an old Greco-Roman temple, with a touch of gothic flair for no apparent reason she could discern. Of course had she been an architect and not a romance reader, which she would never admit unless tortured with a succession of the best of Barney tapes, she would have been able to say more about it. She did recognize the green stuff on either side of the walkway as grass and the larger green things as shrubs. She was on an identifying roll.  
  
Kage had been shown his room by Wakaba which was a couple dorms behind them. After she had said goodbye the girl had dashed off in search of her friend to recount her experience with the new girl. Or at least that's what Kul thought. Her friend had been left to his own devices and she prayed nothing electrical would explode when he touched it. For some reason anything electrical took an instant disliking to him and would begin to do strange, inexplicable things. She thought it was rather funny.  
  
"I believe you won't have a room-mate since all the other students have been paired during first semester. That means you have a room all to yourself," Touga announced, casting her amused glance as he noticed her innocent admiration.   
  
"Cool, I love having my own room. I've heard too many roommate nightmare on TV," she told him, rubbing her hands together in unabashed glee. He threw his head back and laughed with indulgent amusement, she couldn't help admire his hot profile.  
  
"I'll escort you to your room," he told her still chuckling. She nodded her consent and took the proffered arm with mock solemnity.   
  
As they passed doorways and walked down hallways and up stairs, there seemed to be an awful lot of the latter, a multitude of heads popped out to stare at them. The girls started giggling inanely, pointing and whispering frantically with their roommates, some just stared at them with shock. The boys were more restrained in their ogling of the pair. Kul hoped being seen with Touga wouldn't irredeemably damage her reputation, of which she really didn't have, but still.   
  
Touga must have sensed her growing unease because he shot everyone a rather cold glance. Every door suddenly closed and silence descended upon the hall. She was rather amazed at the power he wielded over the inhabitants of Ohtori. Silently she wished she could silence an entire dorm with a single look. If she could do that she would be unstoppable.   
  
"Here we are, this is your new home away from home," he told her stopping before a plain looking brown door at the very end of the hall and as conceivably far from the bathroom as possible. Apparently the rooms didn't come with their own.   
  
"Cool, and when will all my stuff be sent?" she asked as she opened the door. She was only mildly worried about the fact that the door had no lock.  
  
"In a few hours most likely, oh and class begins tomorrow for you two. I'll assign some students to take you around. They should meet you in the campus cafeteria at seven, that's breakfast, classes start at eight."  
  
"Class tomorrow?" she echoed in shock. "So soon?"  
  
"You don't want to get any farther behind of the rest of your grade do you?" he asked reasonably. "You'll need tutors to catch up as it is." Upon seeing her worried face he reassured her that he'd take care of everything and if she needed anything, anything at all, all she had to do was ask. She wasn't sure if she was being just paranoid but the way he said that last part made seem a little risqué.  
  
"Okay, thanks," she said giving him a warm smile as she slipped inside.   
  
Her smile slipped as she thought of the prospect of tutoring. She had never needed tutoring in anything before and didn't particularly like the idea having to do it now. The prospect of making up more than a semester of work was a daunting prospect and the fact that she had her own, fairly livable room didn't make up the difference.   
  
****  
  
"What do you think?" Kul asked Kage as she did a little twirl in her new uniform. The teal skirt was uncomfortably short and the sleeves of the blouse were so puffy she would surely suffocate if she turned her head to either side for too long.   
  
As he eyed her critically, having decided to wake her up at six in the morning to show off his uniform, which was completely teal, she tugged uncertainly on the red tie that was purely for decoration. She glanced at the shoes she had arrived with, the black ankle boots, and decided they didn't look too bad considering the rest of the outfit.   
  
"I'd say you're going to be flashing a whole lot of people in that thing," he remarked giving her skirt a tug. She smacked away his hand and turned once again to the mirror. She still couldn't get over having pink hair and blue eyes.   
  
"I either need to borrow one of your uniforms..."  
  
"Hell no, I need all my manly man uniforms I have, which is two," Kage informed her primly.  
  
"Or find a pair of spandex shorts," she continued thoughtfully. "Black because then my butt wouldn't look so big."  
  
"Spandex? Isn't that kinda early nineties?" he asked with a mixture of shock and distaste.  
  
"I don't think a pair of baggy shorts would exactly go with this," she told him gesturing at the short, pleated skirt with white trim. "Besides then my shoes will make sense."  
  
Kage rolled his now-green eyes and leaned back against her bed, "And where will you get these shorts?"  
  
"Well, Touga said I could ask him for anything. Think he has any experience with women's clothing?"  
  
"You're going to ask that guy to help you buy clothes?" he asked incredulously. "I've been hearing talk of him, not much mind you, but he's famous, or more likely infamous, around her as a playboy."  
  
"Worse than you?" she retorted laughing. "Oh that's right, you can't even talk intelligibly when the opposite sex is near."  
  
"It was one girl and it was in sixth grade," he exclaimed indignantly. "Geez, do you have to bring it back up?"  
  
She gave him a look of mocking sympathy, "Did I pop your delicate male ego?"  
  
"Let's go to breakfast."  
  
****  
  
Okay that's it for this chapter, tune in next time and don't forget to review so I know that someone out there actually likes.   



	4. Skirt Discussion

Sorry for taking so long. I sort of forgot about this story. I'm SO sorry. Please don't hate me…I'm a very confused individual. Anyways, please review? I promise I won't forget to update again. Please?

The Real Thing

"Touga." The aforementioned redheaded individual turned to regard the pink-haired force of random chaos barreling down upon him and his group of salivating and simpering. He took note of the school uniform and knew it to be Kullara. Deftly he removed himself from the desperate clutches of his groupies and went to meet the excited Utena look-alike.

"Hey, I have a question and if you would answer yes I'd be incredibly happy," she announced in a single breath as she reached him. He raised an eyebrow.

"And the question would be?"

"Well, do you know where I can buy some clothing items?" He gave her an appraising look, eyes travelling from her pink locks to her dainty black shoes. She blushed a light pink and looked away.

"The uniform doesn't please you?" Touga asked softly. She tugged a lock of hair and blushed deeper.

"It's not that. I'm surprised it looks as well as it does. But the skirt is…a bit too short for my tastes. I don't have the legs for this kind of thing."

"Oh, I think you look beautiful. Very feminine," he chuckled as he eyed the particular body part that she was less than pleased with. 

"Yeah well, it's still too short. Is there some way to get some sort of shorts or something? Something that wouldn't clash too badly. All day I was afraid I'd flash someone by accident." An amused light played in the depths of his blue eyes as he listened to her.

"I believe I could find something suitable."

"Great. Could you? I probably can't pay you back," she admitted with a careless shrug as she clapped her hands in excitement. She stopped moving as he gently cupped her chin and stared intensely into her eyes.

"Don't worry about money, I'm sure there's something you can do to pay me back." His face was so close his warm breath fanned her lips. She fidgeted uneasily in his grip and tried to focus on his burning eyes.

"Okay," she stuttered, cheeks flaming red. 

"Lunch is almost over, you should head for class now," He laughed softly and released her. She watched him dazedly as he walked to the gaggle of girls watching her enviously.

****

Biting her lip, Kul rotated the paper to the left and peered intently at it to see if the squiggles and lines had magically resolved into something comprehensible. Another rotation proved to be ineffective as well. Kage regarded her map struggles with amusement. He let her vent her frustrations on the innocent sheet of paper before retrieving it.

"Stupid thing," she muttered adjusting her short skirt. 

"Kul, this isn't the map." She turned to glare at him, which would have been more effective if a lock of pink hair hadn't kept falling into her face.

"Then what is it?"

"This is your math assignment."

"No wonder I couldn't find a street called two phi r squared." He shook his head and took command. Ten minutes later they stood outside of the dorm holding the study session. "Show off." He rolled his now green eyes and knocked on the door. 

"I hope you're actually going to study here." 

"Depends on what your definition of 'study' is," she remarked.

The door before them opening interrupted any further conversation.

"Hi…" She and Kage blinked in stupefied surprise as Kul's clone stared back at them with a similar look of incredulity. 

****

Next one will be longer. I promise. Please review?


End file.
